This Is Her Story
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: Before you start reading I just want you to know, this isn't his story. This is her story. In fact, this is my story. It's mainly my life, but I guess it's more about me, thinking about Ash... considering the fact that he is my life. Xoxo -Dawn.


**Hey. I never really stick to my stories, but this time I plan too. I'm really sorry if I don't keep up with this. I almost never finish my stories, but I plan on doing it this time :) ~XxLost in DarknessxX**

Before you start reading I just want you to know, this isn't his story. This is her story. In fact, this is _my_ story. It's mainly my life, but I guess it's more about my life, thinking about him... considering the fact that he _is_ my life.

My name's Dawn. I went to 3 different schools growing up. Pallet Elm. for preschool. Squirtle Elm from Kindergarten-4th grade, then, when I didn't get into Pallet Prep, my mom sent me to Onix Elm, where I attended until I started 8th grade as a highschool newbie. So of course, considering there are only, like, what? 5? 6 highschools to go to, I knew a bunch of people when I finally got there.

Well anyways, around November I developed this crush with a not-so-close friend, at the time. His name was Ash. It started when my bestie Leaf and I were walking to my other best friend's house which was literally right across the street from the school, it's funny because she goes to Onix High, I met her at Onix Elm. I saw Ash walking that way too, so I guess he lived in that neighborhood, too. I was just walking with Leaf, messing around when Ash yelled me name. I turned around to see him running up to me.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. - - -Thump. Thump._

Those dashes? Ya. That was about the time from when Ash hugged me, then let me go.

"What?" I asked cooly.

"Nothing, I just love you." He said jokingly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. - Thump. Thump._

There it went again.

And then, just then, a small flicker of fire started in my heart. But little did I know it would only burn _me._

* * *

**_November_**

I was sitting at the usual lunch table with all my guy friends at it. May didn't go here... and Leaf and I eat with our own friends and hang out a little later in lunch. So it was me, a bunch of guys I didn't know, and a bunch of guys I did know. Ash hugs me on a regular basis now. EEEEH! You don't know how much I mentally scream whenever he sits next to me... He makes me happy.

I especially love how he asks me to buy him food whenever I'm in the lunch line. But he's just so adorable... (Sigh) Aaassh. I started hating Fridays because it was the mark of 2 days IN A ROW where I wouldn't get to see him :'( When Monday came around the corning I was wide awake and up early. And it was like that every week. I thought it was just another crush, but I guess it was more :)

* * *

**_Decemeber_**

Christmas was approching! EEP! 2 weeks without Ash's hugs? We were good friends, but not the kind that hangs out or anything. We'll wait until Christmas, but right now, it's lunch time. I was eating my food when someone came up behind me. Whoever it was, was wearing a blue jacket. I thought it was my pesky little friend Drew, so I bit him.

"Ow! Little Punk!" Ash's voice rang through my head. I turned around and there was... holding onto his hand. Oh, Dawn... What have you done?

For the next couple weeks, he playfully used it against me, which I didn't mind since all he wanted to do was get food, which I did even before we were friends. But I felt really bad... and sad. I thought we'd never be the same. I messaged him, which felt like the worst thing I could possibly do, and playfully asked how long he would use this against me... and he replied! "Aha, I won't do it anymore, promise ;)" How cute was that!? Winky face? So now the Christmas Break was slowly approaching... 2 whole weeks... 2 freaking weeks away from him. And it all started.

On Christmas, I found out that May and Leaf followed Ash home! JUST SO THEY COULD GET HIS ADDRESS FOR MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT :)

* * *

**_January_**

We got back from break and walked freshly out the bus and saw Ash :)... with his new girlfriend :(. Her name was Misty, she had fiery red hair and big emerald green eyes... Leaf saw the disappointed look on my face, then saw where I was looking. Soon enough, I decided to act strong, because that's what I was expected to do at school... laugh. I'm just tired of feeling like I'm the girl with the broken smile, that's only fixed when he was around. My knees felt weak, and my smile loosened, and my mind flowed freely, and my heart, it dropped... deep into the mud- and there it sat, for 2 weeks.

After 2 weeks, he and his girlfriend broke up, I was really happy, then really sad. In the 2 weeks he was dating that girl, my friends and I took over a different lunch table, leaving Ash at the old table with his friends. It's totally okay, though, because he comes and visits every once in a while :) Or at least, he used too.  
It's the same thing every day, I either look for him at lunch so I can fangirl about his, then watch as my guy friends try to make sexy poses, pretending like he'll actually swing by.

* * *

**February  
**

Days seem to pass on by, happy memories became sad times, and everything just seemed to fade away. He gives me the occasional hug, but, our "relationship" isn't getting any better. So it got to that point where I felt like I really, really liked him. Enough to make me almost tell him I liked him... I chickened out and let Leaf do it for me... is that bad?

Well, technically, he didn't know I let her tell me... So he thinks she was just being the bestie she was... Sigh.

Valentines day was approaching, of course he didn't so anything because he doesn't like me back, but I just don't want to let go...

* * *

**_March_**

Not many big events had happened in the month of March... I don't know if I mentioned earlier, but Ash, ya... He has a 6 pack... Well anyways, he also does tricks on his bike and his scooter... How hott?

So, I was volunteering at this church, because Mr. Eagle makes us do service projects, which I absolutely love doing! So, anyways, I was at this church, for transportation day, and it was by the school I went to, which was close to where Ash lived... right? So I was there, just enjoying my day with my friends and helping out little kids, when BOOM! There's Ash, standing right in front of me, and holding his hands out for a hug... COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

* * *

**_April  
_**

Ash is starting to come by more often now, and gives me tons of hugs again, and occasionally walks me to my classes... But the year is almost over. Only like, 5 more weeks until it's all over. For a whole 2 months... So we giggle, and talk. And hug... alot. I thought we were getting that close, until I found out he got another girlfriend... Which tore up my world a lot. My friends, that were girls, were asking me if I had heard yet, which made me feel worse, but stronger. Feel the pain, love the pain, live the pain... It's how I live. So, you're pretty much caught up... Today, we're still in April, and I'm still kinda upset... I feel so stupid, thinking that he likes me... But then I see how he treats other girls... and... it's all the same. I felt a special connection with him once, now I don't know what to feel, or think... I just know that I want him. Bad.

**Okay, so this was basically an idea building up to how Ash and Dawn became what they would be now... so from now on I'm thinking of doing dialogue? Aha, bai for now ^_^**


End file.
